Piercing Violate Eyes
by alexcat58
Summary: She with the blood of both a witch and a vampire. Serena works in a company where Darien is her boss. She is in for a surprise. Diamond is out to get her. And who can stop him other than Darien. Or will she find out more than she bargained for? First F
1. Chapter 1

Serena was walking down an alley after getting out of a club in NY.She felt the presence of someone. But couldn't feel who it was

There in the dark there was a pair of violet eyes staring straight at her

"You will be with me again Serenity"

She arrived at her apartment exhausted from the long walk. She was upset at the fact that where the club was located at there was no taxis around. She found it kind of odd. Being that it was in NY.

She was tired of everything work, her boss Darien Chiba to be exact. She hated him.

"I am not changing to tired" She went to her room took off her shoes and knocked out.

She looked up at her alarm and saw that it marked 8:30. "OH NOO, I am late again"

She ran to the bathroom took a quick shower and got fixed she was so relieved she had already picked out what to wear the previous day. It was a blue skirt with a blue blazer and a cream colored blouse, with black pumps. "Let's see what he bothers me with today".

She grabbed her keys her suitcase and was out the door. Before going to work she decides to pass by Mina's house to see if she was doing okay from the previous night. She had to leave early she was feeling sick.

There was a knock on the door another knock" Mina are you in there"? Mina already y knew who's knock it was the one and only Serena.

"I'm Coming hold on" There was some mumbling and she opened the door.

"Why aren't you at work yet"?

"Because I decided to check up on you" "Who cares he can wait I am already late, a couple of more minutes wont harm"

"Serena you're going to get fired"

"No don't worry"

"Okay, I am fine you can go to work now" Mina was closing the door when Serena stopped her and said while chuckling "Wait I forgot here you go some coffee for that hang over you must have"

Mina couldn't help but smile.

"Remind me to never accept so many drinks from one guy in a night"

"Yea, sure do Mina" please I couldn't have stopped you even if I put a spell on you.

"Well I really have to go bye"

"See ya later Sere" "And thanks for the coffee"

With that Serena walked out of the apartment buildings and began to walk towards the street to see if she could get a taxi. As soon as she stepped a little off of the sidewalk a taxi cab screeched to a halt. She smiled to herself. She new she was lucky to have what she had.

She looked up to the building and hoped for the best. She worked as a secretary for ChibaCorp. She had been working there for a month already her friend Andrew had recommended her. He knew Serena and Darien had a connection when they met. Who could ever forget. Serena had spilled all her coffee on Darien's shirt just because he had called her a little minx that needed to be tamed. That sent Serena fuming.

Now she was facing his office. She knocked one no answer a second time no answer so she decided to walk in. She stood facing the most hypnotizing eyes she had ever seen. She remembered those violet eyes from somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Sailormoon so please don't sue.

Sorry for such a bad first chapter but was in a rush of writing so decided to write it. So lets see if this a little better. Poor writing skills.lol

"Serena!" "Serena!!"

She was dazed in a trance when she heard a faint noise. Darien was calling her. "Serena!!"

Oh yea "Yes, Mr.Chiba."

She sees the man with the violet eyes smirk and wink at her.

"Serena I need the documents I told you to make copies of." Darien says with an impatient tone.

"Yes.Mr.Chiba I will go get them." What am I thinking acting like this he asked me for it yesterday. Now I am really going to get fired.

She went got the papers and came back. She quietly walked in and handed the documents to Darien. She could feel the mans strong gaze on her.

What is he looking at?

I am looking at you my love! You will soon be mine! I have been waiting really long for you.

Okay now I have really gone crazy that's the only explanation.Oh no wait a minute. That has only happened to me when a…a…..vampire has tried reading me.

But how is that possible how does he walk in the sun. My grandfather could walk in the sun but he was an ancient vampire. She new he was reading her mind. But she just flicked it off and turned to see him staring at her with a sly grin on his face. That made her want to walk over to him and slap him for reading her thoughts. "How dare he" she thought to herself.

Darien could sense they both had a connection. He knew he was reading her; he always did it with his friends when he didn't want anyone finding out about something.

She looked over and saw that Darien was looking over the papers. But that's when she saw him look at her like if he knew something. She just smiled and stood there.

"So it is all set all you have to do is sign on the right hand corner of every document." Darien said.

The man signed the papers and stood up.

"Well Mr.Chiba it was nice doing business with you."

"No the pleasure was all mine." Darien says with a sarcastic tone. And with the she's all mine look. At the hear of the mans name. Serena looks towards his direction with utter shock this could not be happening.

The Diamond, the man who owned one of the richest companies in NY was a vampire. And he was out to get her. All Serena thought was could it get any worst.

He turned towards her and stuck out his hand and said "It was nice to meet you beautiful" "Serenity" he said in a whisper barely audible. But that she managed to catch.

"It was nice meeting you too Mr. Diamond". He shook her hand and was out the door with a smirk you could see a mile away.

As soon as the door closed, Darien burst out with the "Your late again."

She didn't want to get into an argument with him today so she just stared blankly at his face with no emotion whatsoever.

"What you are not responding?" he asked

"No, you win today Mr.Chiba." "What do you need me to do" she said while sitting down. He was happy that she didn't fight him today.

But he saw a glint of sadness in her eyes so he decided to read her. He knew it would be dangerous because no one knew he was a vampire. So she would most likely find out. With her being half witch and half vampire.

He was now looking over some papers and telling her to make copies of them and to look for the documents he had lost yesterday.

She wan now staring into space .She didn't hear what he said last.

He saw that she was not paying attention and decided this was his chance to read her. He was going through her barrier. He felt it tough .Being that she was a witch and her encounter with Diamond and all. She most have really kept her barrier up so Diamond could not read her. He was now growing impatient he was using all his power.

Serena could feel someone reading her. Not always could someone or something read her from a distance. She then looked towards Darien and was stopped by two of the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen, she saw him staring intently in her eyes. Now it was too late she was in a trance with his eyes. She felt a migraine coming. And slightly started to reach for her head. Darien did not seem to notice this act, and kept going through with it. He could feel he was getting close he had gotten some information. But he wanted to know more about her conversation with Diamond.Thats when all of the sudden Serena screamed "Darien stop it, its hurting, I can't handle it" she was now standing up holding her head. When she suddenly fell unconscious to the floor.

Hope you guys liked it. It was a little bit better. Again woke up and felt like writing. If you don't mind please give out pointers. Or tell me what I am doing wrong. I am open to everything. Thanks


End file.
